


Minister Scrimgeour Nie Pochwala!

by Glenka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarry, Humor, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Polski | Polish, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Translation, Wizarding Politics, polityka, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE "Minister Scrimgeour Does Not Approve!" Lomonaaeren - Auror nie może być w związku ze swoim partnerem - takie jest prawo. Minister Scrimgeour wie, że Potter i Malfoy są kochankami. Kiedy ich złapie na gorącym uczynku, w końcu będzie się mógł pozbyć z Ministerstwa Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Obaj Aurorzy są jednak bardzo sprytni...





	Minister Scrimgeour Nie Pochwala!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minister Scrimgeour Does Not Approve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526768) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** w oczekiwaniu – jak się pojawi, dam znać (autorka już wcześniej zezwalała na tłumaczenia, więc nie powinno z tym być problemu)
> 
> **Słowem wstępu:**  
>  Tekst został napisany przed DH, więc jest to AU, gdzie Scrimgeour przeżył wojnę.  
> Ogółem, Lomonaaeren pisze po prostu cudownie, więc pokłony jej za to ;)
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, sprośne myśli Ministra

# Minister Scrimgeour nie pochwala!

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego plany zwracają się przeciwko niemu. Był człowiekiem sprytnym. Wojnę przetrwał dzięki swoim umiejętnościom posługiwania się różdżką jak również dzięki takowym umiejętnościom swoich ochroniarzy. Utrzymał kontrolę podczas burzliwego okresu przejściowego, w którym Korneliusz nie dawał sobie rady.

Jeśli cokolwiek szło _źle,_ był w to zamieszany Harry Potter.

Rufus nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby pałać sympatią do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo ale świat zdecydowanie byłby spokojniejszy - co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości - gdyby Potter zginął razem z nim podczas wojny, wypełniając swój święty obowiązek.

Chłopak jednak przeżył. I nalegał, żeby móc dołączyć do grona Aurorów. Rufus zdecydował się go przyjąć, czując się wielce hojnym i zadowolonym z tych dni wolności, mimo że Potter nie oraz nie miał wystarczająco punktów kwalifikacyjnych z OWTMów potrzebnych do członkostwa do najbardziej elitarnej grupy w całej Brytanii.

Potem nalegał, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ronald Weasley, też otrzymał ten zaszczyt. Rufus próbował protestować ale Potter zagroził mu publicznym ujawnieniem ich małej, prywatnej sprzeczki na ten temat. W tamtym czasie prasa interesowała się Potterem tak bardzo, że rozdmuchiwali informacje nawet o tym, że kichnął i po prostu _wiedział,_ że gdyby Potter zasugerował coś skandalicznego z jego udziałem, jego życie byłby bardzo nieszczęśliwe i byłby całkowicie skończony.

A czarodziejski świat potrzebował przecież kogoś, kto go poprowadzi. Utrata całej ten kontroli z powodu Weasleya nie była tego warta.

Oczywiście, zemścił się.

Odkąd nie mógł odmówić Potterowi i Weasleyowi, nie mógł także odmówić Draconowi Malfoyowi, o czym wspomniał potem delikatnie i subtelnie Potterowi, gdy ten napadł na niego miesiąc później, żądając odpowiedzi na pytanie dlaczego _Śmierciożerca_ przechodzi właśnie standardowe aurorskie szkolenie.

Chłopak patrzył na niego a potem bez słowa wypadł z jego gabinetu. Rufus zachichotał sam do siebie rozmyślając, że nieważne jak bardzo facet jest irytujący, drażniący i naiwny, to czasem miał wystarczająco oleju w głowie, by uświadomić sobie, że został pokonany.

Tak się przynajmniej Ministrowi wydawało.

Potter kwestionował metody treningowe Aurorów, bardzo często głośno i donośnie. Nalegał, żeby partnerować Weasleyowi, mimo że ten radził sobie lepiej z innymi, co zostało udowodnione. Nadal nazywał się człowiekiem Dumbledore'a nawet jeśli Dyrektor Hogwartu był martwy od wielu lat - czego rezultatem było powstanie grupy o tej właśnie nazwie. Rufus był pewien, że knują przeciwko Ministerstwu. Nie miało to znaczenia, że twierdzili, że są nieformalnym ugrupowaniem, które spotyka się raz w tygodniu, by "podyskutować" o polityce. Jeżeli nazywali siebie "Ludźmi Dumbledore'a"* (lub Czarodziejami Dumbledore'a, o co szumu narobiła Hermiona Granger), spiskowali przeciwko Ministerstwu.

Dlatego zemścił się znowu, przypisując Malfoya Potterowi, gdy obaj skończyli szkolenie i zażądali partnera.

A potem znowu rozbolała go głowa. Potter i Malfoy wspólnie przystąpili do pracy nad niezwykle trudnymi sprawami tak, że w ekspresowym tempie znaleźli się na szczycie listy najskuteczniejszych Aurorów Kingsleya Shacklebolta...

A kiedy nie skupiali się na sprawach zawodowych, nieustannie się kłócili - o wszystko: począwszy od najlepszego gatunku herbaty po kwestię uwolnienia dawnych śmierciożerców, którzy współpracowali z Zakonem Feniksa. Nieustanne przekleństwa, krzyki i mrożąca krew w żyłach cisza sprawiały, że każdy Auror w promieniu stu stóp od nich był bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Dyscyplinowanie ich nie przynosiło rezultatów, a ponieważ byli dobrzy w tym, co robili, Kingsley nie chciał w ogóle tego za bardzo robić. _Ten człowiek zawsze był za miękki,_ pomyślał Rufus.

Teraz jednak...

Usiadł z powrotem na krześle za biurkiem, uśmiechając się słabo. Wciąż miał pięć minut do przybycia Aurorów Pottera i Malfoya. Co prawda – Potter, nadużywając swojej nadzwyczajnie wysokiej pozycji, nigdy nie stawiał się punktualnie.

W głowie Rufusa zrodził się plan zemsty, o którym wcześniej nawet nie śnił. Wyglądało na to, że cienka jest granica między miłością a nienawiścią. Potter i Malfoy durzyli się w sobie, był tego pewien. A dzięki przepisowi wydanemu przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, po niesławnym romansie Septimusa Prince'a i Elli Weasley prawie sto lat temu, Aurorzy pozostający kochankami lub małżeństwem, nie mogli sobie partnerować.

Rufus zamierzał pozbyć się na swojego problemu z Potterem właśnie w ten sposób.

Musi tylko przyłapać ich na gorącym uczynku.

***

Dziesięć minut później, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Pokręcił głową, usiadł, poprawił dokumenty leżące na swoim biurku, rozejrzał się, by upewnić, że gabinet jest czysty i onieśmielający jak zawsze - oprawione zdjęcia wielu pojmanych czarnoksiężników wciąż wisiały na ścianach - i wtedy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, odzywając się.

\- Wejść.

Potter wszedł pierwszy, jak zwykle z podbródkiem uniesionym i twardym spojrzeniem. Cienka linia zarostu wokół jego szczęki niweczyła jednak ten efekt. Malfoy pojawił się za nim, o wiele bardziej zadbany. Rufus spojrzał na niego z aprobatą. Malfoy nadal posiadał Mroczny Znak ale rozumiał swoją pozycję w społeczeństwie znacznie lepiej niż Potter. Podczas wojny zmienił strony i od tego czasu był bardzo cichy, nie rzucając wszędzie nazwiskiem, jak jego zmarły ojciec.

Dopiero partnerstwo Potterowi sprawiło, że znów stał się głośny. Teraz jednak, to już nie miało znaczenia. W końcu zdecydował się na jedno ryzyko za dużo.

\- Panowie. - Rufus pochylił głowę a potem cierpliwie czekał, aż Aurorzy przestaną rzucać sobie mordercze spojrzenia i raczą spojrzeć na niego. - Wezwałem was tutaj, ponieważ obserwacje przekonały mnie, że macie coś do powiedzenia na temat waszych... wzajemnych stosunków.

Przerwał, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.

Malfoy z pewnością zrozumiałby jego insynuację, nawet gdyby nie udało się to Potterowi - Malfoy był chłodny a nie zuchwały.

Obaj mężczyźni jednak tylko zmarszczyli brwi. Potem Potter podniósł rękę, by podrapać się po szczecinie i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Malfoy jednak przerwał mu, zanim ten zdążył chociaż zaczerpnąć powietrza.

\- Znowu drapiesz te pchły, Potter? - wyszeptał. - Śmiem twierdzić, że po spędzeniu jednej nocy w gnieździe Weasleyów, musisz codziennie kąpać się w czepku przeciwwszawiczym.

Potter odwrócił się do niego natychmiast, tak czerwony, że brakowało mu jedynie rudych włosów do bycia Weasleyem. Rufus mądrze pokiwał głową. Malfoy wyszeptał to w tak otwarty sposób, pochylony seksownie do swojego partnera, że nic dziwnego, że ten poczuł się zażenowany insynuacjami do swojej długiej znajomości z jedyną córką Artura Weasleya. Bez wątpienia niepokoiła ona Malfoya - jego kochanek często odwiedzał tamten dom, żeby zachować pozory, że jest heteroseksualny.

\- Uwierz mi, Malfoy. - powiedział Potter głębokim i pełnym złości głosem. - Jedynym powodem, dla którego mógłbym się wykąpać, byłoby posiadanie takiej skazy na swoim ciele jaką masz ty.

_Sprzeczka kochanków,_ pomyślał Minister, kaszląc delikatnie.

\- Panowie...

A więc tak to jest nie istnieć…

Zawsze się tak czuł, gdy Potter i Malfoy zaczynali te słowne przepychanki miedzy sobą – zawsze odnosił wrażenie jakby był pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. W międzyczasie, mężczyźni podeszli już do siebie bliżej, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoje oczy. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły. Dookoła nich zaczęła krążyć magia (głownie należąca do Pottera), niczym rój much latający wokół ich głów. Rufus przygotował się na osobiste zebranie dowodów na ich związek.

\- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, co zrobiłem, by ci pomóc w czasie wojny. - szepnął Malfoy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - powiedział Potter znudzonym tonem, któremu jednak zaprzeczały jego skrzące się oczy. - Raczej trudno przegapić faktu, że nigdy nie postawiłeś nawet stopy na polu bitwy.

\- Warzyłem eliksiry, bez których twój mały Zakon nie mógłby przetrwać.

\- Daj spokój, Draco!

_Bez wątpienia miał doświadczenie w jęczeniu tego imienia w chwilach szczytowej namiętności,_ zauważył Rufus.

\- Obaj wiemy, że jedynym sposobem, w jaki możesz uderzyć, jest zajście kogoś od tyłu po miesiącach starannych przygotowań! - Potter zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie ma gwarancji, że dokonasz tego samego przed wrogiem w samym środku bitwy, prawda? I nie ma Snape'a, który mógłby ruszyć się przed ciebie i ocalić twoją leniwą dupę.

_Czy odnosiliby się do swoich tyłków, gdyby nie byli kochankami?_

Twarz Malfoya ściągnęła się i wyglądał tak, jakby próbował powstrzymywać łzy.

\- Ile razy ocaliłem twój tyłek w terenie, Potter?

\- Trzy. - stwierdził tamten bez wahania. - Resztę czasu zakładasz, że pełnię teraz rolę Snape'a.

Rufus uciął ryk Malfoya machnięciem ręki.

\- Wystarczy. – powiedział zdecydowanie. - Muszę was ostrzec, że jeśli nie będziecie w stanie powstrzymać się od kłótni, spędzicie kolejnych kilka tygodniu w zawieszeniu.

Potter ponownie skupił się na nim.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - zaprotestował.

Rufus odczekał chwilę, żeby mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, do kogo się zwraca ale nadaremnie. Ani krztyny szacunku.

\- Jesteśmy najlepszymi Aurorami w Wydziale i...

\- Regularnie zakłócacie funkcjonowanie Departamentu tymi głupimi walkami. - przerwał mu ostro Rufus. Potem przez chwilę milczał, udając, że zastanawia się nad czymś ważnym. - Ale to prawda, robicie wiele dobrego, jeśli chodzi o reputację Ministerstwa. - Potter uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Wierzył, że Rufus bardziej sobie ceni tą reputację niż święty spokój. Kiedyś w końcu się nauczy. - Przypuszczam, że mogę pozwolić wam na kolejny próbny miesiąc. - Potrzebował czasu, by zebrać wystarczające dowody na ich wzajemne przywiązanie. Tyle mógł zainwestować na rzecz wysiłków wyrzucenia Potter.

Ten zacisnął szczęki ale skinął głową. Malfoy splótł ze sobą ręce i gapił się na swojego partnera, jakby chciał mu zrobić dziurę w plecach.

\- Możecie odejść. - dodał Rufus, wracając do swojej pracy.

Gdy tylko mężczyźni zamknęli za sobą drzwi jego gabinetu, Minister usłyszał jak znowu zaczynają się spierać czyją winą było to fiasko. Pokręcił głową. Nieraz słyszał, że wiele par używa kłótni do wyładowania napięcia seksualnego. Myśl, że Potter i Malfoy potrzebują tego, mimo że spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu poza pracą wwierciła się w jego umysł...

Wyrzucił ją więc najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Poczynił pierwsze kroki w kierunku ciszy i spokoju. Nie zmarnuje swojej szansy, działając pochopnie.

***

Rufus bardzo ostrożnie przechodził przez biuro Aurorów. Rzucił na siebie Zaklęcie Wyciszające i Zaklęcie Kameleona, by nie zostać zauważonym, chociaż Potter miał niesamowitą umiejętność zauważania ukrywających się przestępców, której podobno nauczył się do Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Ostrożności jednak nigdy za wiele. Przezorny, zawsze ubezpieczony.

Oczywiście, Zaklęcie Śledzące, które rzucił na ich biuro, poinformowało go, że Potter i Malfoy wrócili do Ministerstwa o późnej godzinie, o której dawno już powinni być w łóżkach. Rufus nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie. Gdyby tylko udało mu się ich sfotografować w Ministerstwie, nie musiałby czekać całego miesiąca. Poklepał dłonią aparat, owinięty wokół nadgarstka.

Zatrzymał się przed ich biurem i przekrzywił głowę, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Ku jego frustracji, ich głosy były łagodne i nie mógł zrozumieć dokładnych słów. Wyciągnął różdżkę i niezauważalnie przetestował czary na drzwiach ale były one na tyle silne, że przebicie się przez nie wymagałoby kilku dobrych minut. Potrząsnął głową.

A potem usłyszał głos Malfoya mówiącego "Szlama".

I ostry trzask, dziwne uderzenie a następnie przerażającą ciszę.

Uniósł brwi. Nie był pewien, co tam się stało ale wiedział, że ma doskonałą wymówkę, żeby wejść do biura. Każdy, kto by tędy przypadkowo przechodził, interweniowałby słysząc te dziwaczne dźwięki.

Po kilku głośno rzuconych Alohomorach, bariery nałożone na drzwi rozpłynęły się. Rufus wszedł do pokoju i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn.

Uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

Twarz mieli zaczerwienione a włosy Pottera były bardziej zmierzwione niż normalnie, jakby Malfoy przeczesywał je palcami. Sam Malfoy z kolei leżał na podłodze, tuż obok swojego biurka, a jego dolna warga była opuchnięta i zakrwawiona w sposób, który sprawiłby, że Rufus pomyślałby, że Potter go uderzył - jeśli oczywiście nie znałby prawdy i gdyby nie fakt, że Potter pochylał się nad nim.

_Najwidoczniej musieli mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, by znowu założyć ubrania. A może przerwałem im, zanim dotarli do atrakcji wieczoru. Pokręcił głową. I oczywiście Potter miał dość czasu, by doprowadzić do porządku swoje wargi, podczas gdy Malfoy nie zdążył tego zrobić._

\- Dobry wieczór, Aurorze Potter, Malfoy. - powiedział, kiwając głową każdemu z nich. - Przechodziłem obok i usłyszałem odgłosy walki. Wszystko w porządku? Mam nadzieję że nie będę musiał wam mówić, co się stanie jeśli zostaniecie złapani na walce.

I tak wiedział, że nie tym się zajmowali.

Potter zesztywniał w momencie i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Malfoyowi, którego ten nie mógł złapać, bo patrzył w jego stronę. Malfoy skinął głową, po czym usiadł, masując kark. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, Rufus uświadomił sobie, że cień, który dostrzegł na jego szyi, to ślady palców.

Stłumił lekki niesmak. Mógłby żyć bez wiedzy, jakim to perwersyjnym praktykom oddają się jego najbardziej kłopotliwi Aurorzy.

\- Nie ma żadnych kłopotów. - stwierdził Malfoy ochrypłym głosem. - Nie walczyliśmy. To nie było nic, co nie może zostać rozwiązane przez parosekundowy dotyk dłoni.

_Flirtują przede mną._

Żałował, że nie może przewrócić oczami i zakończyć tej farsy. Potter i Malfoy dokonali wcześniej wielkiego aresztowania, pojmując Bellatrix Lestrange, znaną jako ostatnią ukrywającą się Śmierciożerczynię, więc ich prestiż wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Nie zmieniłby go teraz nawet skandal niewierności Pottera i jego rzeczywista orientacja seksualna.

\- A, tak. - potwierdził Potter, nieokrzesanym głosem, prawdopodobnie będąc złym za przerwanie im. Rufus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem się na niego z lekkim niesmakiem. Mężczyzna nie zauważył tego jednak i patrzył na Malfoya, jakby był ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem na świecie. - Kilka minut.

Wcale nie musiałem o tym wiedzieć…

\- Więcej samokontroli, panowie. - mruknął i odszedł. Idąc korytarzem smutno dotknął aparatu. Był pewien, że nadarzy się jeszcze okazja. Potter i Malfoy zdążą jeszcze pouszczęśliwiać się w biurze, bo poza nim na Pottera czeka stęskniona narzeczona - nie mogło więc długo potrwać, zanim znowu spróbują czegoś śmielszego.

I wtedy ich złapie.

***

\- Ministrze!

Rufus aż wstał z wrażenia. Nimfadora Tonks stała w drzwiach jego gabinetu, chwiejąc się w przód i w tył z zakrwawionym nosem. Normalnie, biorąc pod uwagę jej niezdarność, nie byłoby to powodem do niepokoju, ale z jej włosów się kopciło i wyglądały teraz jak czerwone kolce.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Aurorze Tonks? - zapytał.

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała szybko. - Znaczy... Potter i Malfoy, proszę pana. Spalili połowę naszej papierkowej roboty.

Rufus potrzebował jedynie chwili, by zaklęciem niewerbalnym przywołać do siebie aparat z szafki, zanim szybko wyszedł z biura.

\- Wiesz kto zaczął? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- To Malfoy zawsze pierwszy zaczyna. - odpowiedziała kobieta, idąc obok niego, gdy zmierzali w kierunku Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Rufus skinął z rezygnacją głową. Ma rację. Gdyby tak właśnie nie było, już dawno mógłby usadzić Pottera. Chciał jednak zachować przy sobie Malfoya, którego łatwiej było kontrolować, biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość. Potter miał na to zbyt heroiczną reputację.

Biuro Aurorów przypominało pole bitwy - wszędzie niemal kopcił się dym, powietrze aż trzeszczało od nagromadzonej wokół magii, Aurorzy pochylali się nad tymi, którzy zostali poparzeni bądź przypadkowo przeklęci oraz próbowali ratować płonące dokumenty. Minister wydał kilka ostrych rozkazów, które natychmiast zostały wypełnione. Czasami myślał nawet, że powinien odebrać Kingsleyowi zwierzchnictwo nad Biurem Aurorów ale miał zbyt dużo własnych obowiązków, odkąd został _Ministrem Magii._

Policzył pod nosem do trzech, po czym otworzył drzwi gabinetu swoich podejrzanych. To był błąd. Aurorzy tarzali się po podłodze, ich różdżki leżały daleko od nich - zdecydowali się na pięści.

Rufus zbeształ się za to, że zapomniał o prawdzie o łączących ich relacjach, którą tylko on dostrzegał. Oczywiście mężczyźni nie oderwali się od siebie, gdy wszedł, a namiętność, która ich do tego zmusiła była niczym w porównaniu z jego gniewem.

\- Aurorzy! - ryknął.

Malfoy, który aktualnie był na górze - co powiedziało Rufusowi więcej o ich życiu seksualnym, którego wcale nie chciał głębiej poznawać - zamarł. Potem powoli odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na drzwi jakby Tonks i Rufus byli intruzami. Nie zszedł oczywiście z Pottera. Minister skrzywił się. Jeśli musiałby przyglądać się erekcji wyprostowanego Malfoya, to lepiej jednak byłoby żeby wciąż siedział na Potterze.

Potter splunął krwią i odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Rufusa.

\- Tak? - zapytał spokojnym głosem.

\- Co mówiłem wam o walce? - zapytał Rufus.

\- My, ach, nie walczyliśmy. - odpowiedział szybko Potter.

Malfoy gapił się na niego. Rufus poczuł taką samą potrzebę. Czy Potter właśnie przygotowuje się do wyjścia z szafy?

\- Uważam to za wyjątkowo nieprawdopodobne, Potter. - stwierdził zadowolony.

\- Cóż, to _prawda!_ \- powiedział arogancko Potter.

\- To co w takim razie robiliście? - Rufus zrobił krok do przodu, czując jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej pulsować. Cieszył się, że umieścił aparat w kieszeni szaty. Już nie będzie go potrzebował. Upewnił się, że jego brwi są wystarczająco wysoko uniesione a twarz zastygła w leciutkim grymasie, żeby dobrze wyglądać.

Potter wydał z siebie zduszony gardłowy dźwięk, po czym złapał Malfoya za głowę i pocałował go namiętnie.

Malfoy sapnął zaskoczony, co pozwoliło Potterowi wsunąć mu język do ust. Przez chwilę leżeli w ten sposób, całując się, dopóki Rufus nie roześmiał się głośno.

Tonks wytrzeszczała oczy.

\- Draco jest twoim… kochankiem, Harry? - szepnęła.

Potter odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny, gwałtownie potrząsając głową.

\- Nie! - powiedział niepewnym głosem. - To co się stało, to to, że... ja... ech, Malfoy i ja... powiedziałem mu, że… mi się podoba… a on nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze, ponieważ... on ma... ma chłopaka i byłem zdenerwowany… i moja magia wymknęła się spod kontroli... moje włosy zapłonęły i tarzaliśmy się po podłodze, próbując ugasić ogień... i uratować mi życie. - jego głos lekko stwardniał podczas ostatniego wydukanego zdania, jakby właśnie wcale nie wymyślił najbardziej niedorzecznego kłamstwa, jakie Rufus kiedykolwiek usłyszał w ciągu wszystkich przeżytych lat. Potter odsunął się od Malfoya, który nadal wydawał się lekko oszołomiony i kiwnął głową jeszcze sobie potakując. Jednocześnie poklepał włosy z tyłu głowy. - Więc to moja wina, panie Ministrze. Przepraszam.

Rufus zacisnął zęby.

Problem był taki, że wszyscy w Departamencie wiedzieli jak Potter wyglądał, gdy kłamał. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte a uśmiech zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy - dokładnie tak jak teraz. Tonks w życiu by mu nie uwierzyła w to kłamstwo. Łatwiej więc było założyć, że Potter kłamie, by wyłgać się od zawieszenia.

Gdyby teraz ich oskarżył, zwłaszcza, że Malfoy jedynie gapił się na Pottera i wydawało się, że nie ma zamiaru zaprzeczać tej szalonej historii, a dodatkowo Tonks chciałaby wiedzieć dlaczego Rufus tak bardzo upiera się przy swoim - nie miało to sensu. Nie miał dowodów, by ich zawiesić. Co więcej, wszyscy w Departamencie wiedzieli o jego osobistej niechęci względem Pottera.

Byli bezpieczni. Wyłgali się. _Znowu._

Minister mógł jednak interweniować w inny sposób.

\- Tygodniowe zawieszenie bez wypłaty, Potter. - oznajmił chłodno. - I sesja z Psycho-Uzdrowicielem w Świętym Mungu. Musisz lepiej kontrolować swój temperament. Ktoś mógł zostać poważnie ranny.

Potter pokiwał usłużnie głową.

\- Tak jest. Rozumiem, proszę pana. I jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Myślę też, że powinieneś przeprosić swojego partnera. - warknął Rufus.

Potter mruknął ciche przeprosiny, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi, po czym podniósł się i wybiegł z biura.

Malfoy po prostu gapił się za nim. Usta miał otwarte niczym ryba. _Prawdopodobnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że tamten nie został, by dokończyć,_ pomyślał kwaśno Rufus. Następnie odwrócił się, by uporządkować na pół oczyszczony, na wpół spalony, na wpół poprzeklinany i całkowicie straumatyzowany Departament.

***

Jego zaklęcie śledzące dało o sobie znać podczas jednego wieczoru, tydzień później gdy tylko skończył pisać przemówienie na jutrzejsze zebranie Wizengamotu. Bez zastanowienia rzucił na siebie odpowiednie czary i chwycił za aparat. Był to akurat pierwszy dzień po powrocie Pottera z zawieszenia. Nie mogli już czekać dłużej, prawda? Zwłaszcza, że Malfoy mógł bardziej bezpiecznie odwiedzać Pottera w jego domu i odmówił partnerowania komuś innemu po tej ostatniej dziwacznej sprawie z morderstwami.

Jeden z dwóch Aurorów najwyraźniej miał też ekshibicjonistyczne zapędy lub zamiłowanie do bycia przerzuconym przez biurko...

Rufus poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie jeżenia się włosów na karku. Nie chciał aż tyle wiedzieć o życiu seksualnym swoich pracowników.

Tym razem złapał ich na korytarzu, gdzie każdy mógł się do nich zbliżyć. Malfoy przycisnął Pottera za ramiona do ściany. Rufus, wstrzymując oddech z podekscytowania, rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, które uniemożliwi im zobaczenie kliknięcia lub błysku aparatu, a następnie podniósł go do twarzy, czekając na odpowiedni moment, gdy zaczną się całować.

On jednak nie nadszedł. Malfoy po prostu przyglądał się twarzy Pottera. Ten zaś odwrócił się, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego i wyzywającego jednocześnie. Rufus zmarszczył brwi. Być może właśnie zwalczał pragnienie sodomii na biurku Ministerstwa.

\- Słuchaj. - odezwał się w końcu Malfoy.

Rufus miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do momentu kulminacyjnego. Możliwe, że jego Zaklęcie Wyciszające nie było wystarczająco silne i zauważyliby ruch jego stóp lub szelest jego szat.

\- Ten pocałunek w biurze w zeszłym tygodniu... - Malfoy pokręcił głową a potem pochylił się do przodu, jedną rękę opierając o pierś Pottera.

_O Merlinie,_ pomyślał Rufus, decydując, że to jest odpowiedni moment na pochorowanie się. _Proszę, nie mówcie mi, że muszę ich obserwować jak zaczną kopulować._

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o tobie w ten sposób. - powiedział Malfoy a jego głos był jakby... nieśmiały? Rufus chyba musiał zrewidować swoje przypuszczenia o tym, kto był romantykiem w tym obrzydliwym związku. - Ale... nie jestem przeciwny pomyśleniu o tym więcej. Albo porobieniu tego trochę więcej. - dodał, a jego głos pogłębił się.

Rufus pokręcił głową. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że szpiegował parę, która dzieliła ze sobą jedynie jeden pocałunek. Ale ponieważ wiedział więcej, tylko Merlin wiedział w co oni teraz pogrywają. Być może Potter aktualnie rozmyślał nad zrzuceniem szat.

\- Ja... - wydukał Potter i przełknął ślinę. Potem uniósł dłonie i wplótł je we włosy Malfoya. Wyraz jego twarzy był dziwny, odległy, pełen czegoś co wyglądało jak spełnienie marzeń.

Rufus przewrócił oczami.

\- Zacząłem się zastanawiać - wyszeptał Potter. - Dlaczego wybrałem akurat tą taktykę, spośród tylu innych? Mogłem zrobić coś znacznie łatwiejszego niż pocałowanie cię.

_Zjechać w dół i possać jego penisa,_ pomyślał Minister.

\- Dobrze nam idzie współpraca. - kontynuował Potter. - Tylko w biurze cię nienawidzę. I zauważyłem, że... cóż, zauważyłem...

\- Wypluj to, Potter. - powiedział Malfoy ale w jego głosie słychać było jakąś dziwną delikatność.

Rufus pokręcił głową. W łóżku też posługiwali się nazwiskami? Teraz tylko potrzebował się dowiedzieć, że jeden z nich lubi zabawiać się w ucznia...

Bezskutecznie spróbował wyrzucić ten obraz z głowy.

\- Zauważyłem, że zawsze jestem wściekły, gdy zaczynasz chwalić się swoim ostatnim pieprzeniem. - powiedział Potter. - A ty zawsze atakujesz i obrażasz Weasleyów. I całe to napięcie - gówniane napięcie - musi gdzieś uchodzić, prawda? Może powinniśmy spróbować znaleźć dla niego inną drogę? - Pochylił się niżej, jego dłonie zapadły się głębiej we włosach Malfoya i pocałował go. Tym razem Malfoy jęknął, objął go w pasie i przyciągnął na tyle blisko, że Rufus niemal mógł usłyszeć odgłos zderzenia się ich zębów.

Drżąc, zrobił kilka zdjęć pocałunków i rzucił kolejne zaklęcie, by nagrać ich pomruki i jęki. Odwrócił się i odszedł, kiedy zaczęli się od siebie odsuwać.

Niech myśląc, że są nietykalni jeszcze przez jedną noc. Teraz miał swój dowód a rano...

Rufus pozwolił sobie na prywatny uśmiech.

Rano, problem Pottera będzie miał z głowy.

***

Tym razem Malfoy przyszedł parę minut przed Potterem. Jego oczy błyszczały jakimś dziwacznym blaskiem a jego zimna maska nie była tak chłodna jak zazwyczaj. Rufus, siedzący za biurkiem z kawałkiem pergaminu, który zakrywał te przeklęte zdjęcia, z niecierpliwością wpatrywał się drzwi, które w końcu się ponownie otworzyły. Gdy tylko Potter przekroczył próg, Minister uświadomił sobie, że ma podbite oko. Potem Malfoy rzucił się w jego kierunku i zasłonił mu widok. Jego głos był pełen oburzenia.

\- Harry! Co ci się stało?

Odważni są. Nigdy nie używali swoich imion w czyjejś obecności.

Potter odpowiedział mu ze śmiechem na ustach.

\- Och, przestań, Draco. Nie było tak źle jak wygląda. Ginny nie zniosła dobrze zerwania zaręczyn ale bardziej teraz lubi wazony od Upiorogacka, przez co myślę, że nie tak naprawdę to nie chciała mnie uderzyć.

Malfoy przestał się ruszać. Rufus przesunął się na bok, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Malfoy trzymał Pottera za podbródek a jego twarz miała zaskoczony wyraz, nie gniewny. Potem sam zaczął się uśmiechać a jego dotyk na brodzie Pottera stał się pieszczotą. Zachowywali się jakby nikogo innego nie było w pokoju.

\- Zerwałeś z nią. - wyszeptał blondyn. - Dla mnie.

\- Tak. - Potter uśmiechnął się do niego. - Wiem, czego teraz chcę.

\- Dziękuję. – szepnął Malfoy.

Rufus wiedział, że musi interweniować zanim zaczną się tam całować. Oczyścił więc gardło, chrząkając znacząco. Potter odwrócił się w jego kierunku, Malfoy zaś nadal wydawał się być zbyt skupiony na głaskaniu jego włosów, żeby zawracać sobie głowę Ministrem.

\- Jesteście świadomi regulacji prawnych. - zaczął Rufus, jednak nie udało mu się uniknąć odrobiny odrazy i radości w swoim głosie. – Partnerujący sobie Aurorzy, którzy są w związku, nie mogą tak dalej funkcjonować. Obawiam się, że mam dość przekonujące dowody. Aurorze Potter, obawiam się, że muszę ogłosić twoje natychmiastowe...

\- Znalezienie innego partnera? Tak, proszę pana. - Potter wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pergamin i (z pewnymi trudnościami, ponieważ Malfoy wciąż go nie puścił) podał go Ministrowi. - Dziś rano spotkałem się z Kingsleyem. Od teraz partneruję Tonks.

Rufus patrzył się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Potter wyglądał dość niewinnie, przekrzywiając głowę, jakby nie mogąc zrozumieć, o co chodzi.

Minister odzyskał głos dopiero po chwili.

\- Razem z Malfoyem przez wiele miesięcy sprzeciwiałeś się regulaminowi Departamentu. - zaczął. - Regulacje...

\- Nie złamaliśmy regulaminu, Ministrze. - powiedział Potter a jego oczy zabłyszczały diabelskim błyskiem. - Dopiero ostatniej nocy staliśmy się partnerami w innym znaczeniu tego słowa. - Rzucił Malfoyowi czułe spojrzenie i wreszcie odsunął się od niego. - I będę gotów potwierdzić to pod Veritaserum. Jeśli mam być szczery, to sam bardzo nam przy tym pomogłeś, wywalając nas wtedy z biura, przez co musieliśmy zostać po godzinach, żeby nadrobić pracę. Potem oczywiście od razu podjęliśmy odpowiednie kroki, żeby wszystko było zgodne z obowiązującymi przepisami. A gazety będą bardzo ciekawe dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wyrzucić Człowieka-Który-Przeżył-By-Pokonać-Voldemorta.

Potter wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy wymawiał to imię, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Minister się wzdrygał.

\- Mam dowody...

\- Nie możesz. - Potter spojrzał na niego spokojnie. - Veritaserum, pamiętasz?

\- Blefujesz.

\- Mamy iść i przynieść teraz go trochę?

\- Kingsley nie pozwoli, żeby jego najlepsza drużyna została podzielona w ten sposób! - syknął Rufus. - Jestem pewien, że wolałby, żebyś żył w celibacie przez resztę swojego życia niż współpracował z kimś innym.

\- Och, nie słyszałeś? - Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się w udawanym zaskoczeniu. - Kingsley reorganizuje Biuro Aurorów. Uważa, że drużyny dwuosobowe nie są najlepszym sposobem pracy, zwłaszcza gdy jedna grupa rozwiązuje o wiele więcej spraw niż inne a „Prorok Codzienny" zaczyna podsycać niepokojące nastroje tych wszystkich przeklętych lub porwanych i muszących oczekiwać ratunku od kogoś innego niż my. Od teraz będziemy pracować w zespole czteroosobowym, a termin "partner" zostanie wycofany z użycia. - Następnie Potter obdarzył go uśmiechem, który zapewne widział też Sam-Wiesz-Kto w swoich ostatnich chwilach życia. - Już mam przydzieloną grupę na pierwszą eskadrę: Tonks, Hestia Jones... - przerwał na chwilę dla zwiększenia efektu. - I Draco.

Rufus obnażył zęby ale niewiele mógł zrobić. Niemal gorsze od tłumionego śmiechu Pottera, było pełne zadowolenia z siebie spojrzenie Malfoya, gdy szedł ku drzwiom, obejmując ramieniem drugiego aurora.

A potem jeszcze mieli czelność _pocałować się_ na korytarzu!

***

Minister Rufus Scrimgeour przyzwyczaił się, że jego plany obracają się przeciwko niemu. Stało się to już wtedy, gdy jeszcze Dumbledore żył. Potem stało się to podczas wojny, gdy planowane ataki nie szły zgodnie z planem i gdy Stan Shunpike, oskarżony o Śmierciożerstwo, został uniewinniony od Azkabanu z powodu bezpodstawnych zarzutów. Stało się tak też oczywiście, gdy Harry Potter - zarówno Człowiek Dumbledore'a jak i kochanek Dracona Malfoya - obrócił kota ogonem na oczach całego Ministerstwa przy pomocy bezczelnej aprobaty Kingsleya na temat przestarzałej i nieodpowiedniej terminologii. Co gorsza – praca zarówno biurowa, jak i terenowa tych dwóch konkretnych Aurorów, znacząco się poprawiła.

Oczywiście, Rufus może poczekać. Potter prędzej czy później popełniłby jakiś błąd. I wtedy będzie mógł go usadzić.

Tymczasem, musiał sobie radzić z niewygodnymi plotkami, jakoby Potter zamierzał kandydować w kolejnych wyborach na stanowisko Ministra Magii. Oczywiście, to było śmieszne. Potter byłby najmłodszym Ministrem Magii w historii całego czarodziejskiego świata, gdyby wygrał - wiedział jednak, że Potter nie ma tak wielkich politycznych aspiracji.

Był już przecież najmłodszym Szukającym w całej historii Hogwartu. I z pewnością najmłodszym czarodziejem na świecie, który pokonał Czarnego Pana.

I być może nawet nie potrzebował własnej politycznej świadomości, mając za sobą ambitnego, bogatego, żądnego władzy i przebiegłego Malfoya.

W ponurym nastroju, Rufus Scrimgeour porzucił planowanie.

I zaczął się modlić.

**Author's Note:**

> * **„Ludzie Dumbledore'a"** – w oryginale „Dumbledore's Men" – ogółem chodzi o męską formę. Hermiona próbowała przeforsować dogodny termin dla i czarodziejów i czarownic – chodziło o równość płciową. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć dobrego odpowiednika, żeby to zaznaczyć w języku polskim


End file.
